


The Drake Kid

by fakechild



Series: Scar from a Leap, Heal with a Step [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dimension Travel, Dragon Tim Drake, Good Parent Jack Drake, Good Parent Janet Drake, Hurt Tim Drake, Kid Tim Drake, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakechild/pseuds/fakechild
Summary: He was three years old and he just witnessed the death of two of the Flying Graysons again.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Klarion & Teekl, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Scar from a Leap, Heal with a Step [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121426
Comments: 44
Kudos: 281





	1. The Void

Tim wasn’t surprised that nobody believed him and his notion of Bruce being alive. He was no one, nothing but a child that thought he could be someone on par with the Bats or to any heroes at all. He pushed himself in a family that never wanted him to begin with and he let himself believe that they would hopefully accept him as time passes. He should’ve known that it would always remain as a childish dream that his lonely heart made even to his death by the hands of the Widower.

“I’m surprised to see you here, Little Bird” a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Klarion” he said and gave the witch boy a nod “I’m surprised as well, I would assume the afterlife to have more colour”

“This place is ‘The Void’, a place far off from the afterlife” Klarion replied and gave Tim a look over ‘ _This Robin seemed different. Darker, more broken yet fiercer like a dragon rising from a time locked up in its cage_ ’ he thought.

“I assume that even the afterlife wouldn’t even accept me” Tim lowly said with a blank look. Teekl, Klarion’s cat, went towards Tim and placed a small paw on his foot.

“I would say that it’s giving you its blessing” Klarion said while watching his cat _comfort_ the damaged bird. “The Void was created to make sure a soul, yours for example, would not get pulled back in your physical body” he continued.

Klarion raised his hands and showed Tim the bodies of Pru, Z and Owens rising from the pit “The people you were with are revived and Ra’s disposed your body since he couldn’t revive it” 

“In other words, no one could revive me” Tim solemnly stated. “I still don’t understand, why am I stuck here while others get the chance to pass on or get pulled back in their lives?” he asked.

“Because you can change things for the better, for you and your family.” a voice echoed in the darkness.

Tim glanced around the non-ending darkness for signs on where the voice came from but came up with nothing. “You must have made a mistake because I’m a nobody, a failure, not exactly the one who could change things” Tim frowned.

“And yet, here you are” the voice replied back. “I have grown tired of seeing worlds my father had created turn dark with scents of destruction and death. The numerous casualties of innocents and the maniacs that run free raising havoc”

Tim felt a necklace appear on his neck. “You have the chance to change everything for the better and give everyone the lives they are intended to live out, including yours” the voice stated.

“I’m nobo-

“You are, were, a Robin” Klarion cutted Tim off. “Little Bird, you don’t know how much destruction you stopped when you were only a nine year-old and up until your death, you saved a lot of people. It still boggles me why Teekl likes you so much since she loves bad boys and you’re not one at all” 

Tim lifted a small smile upon seeing Teekl give Klarion a stink eye but she looked at him and gave him an agreeable look. He drew out a long breath and nodded at both Klarion and Teekl “I hope to see you guys again”

Klarion snorted “Teekl would probably bug me into visiting you”

Teekl licked his cheek and let out a soft ‘meow’ before hopping on Klarion’s shoulder.

“I wish you all the best, Young Drake. I have bestowed a gift for you and your accomplishments” the voice said as Tim disappears with a confused look.

:

“You could’ve told him what you gave him, Efkaira” Klarion said while petting Teekl.

“And ruin his look of surprise, no way” a woman with pointed ears appeared.

“To think you are an all powerful Goddess” Klarion gave the blonde woman an amused look before replacing his grin with a smirk “I better go now, Teekl wants her revenge” 

The blonde woman gave Klarion a knowing look “You always did have a soft spot for Young Drake”

“I have no idea what you are implying” Klarion replied back.

“Not telling Young Drake that you’ll be bringing his body back to Conner Kent and Bart Allen while Bruce is currently being recovered from the time stream so he wouldn’t think about what he missed, I believe shows how much you care for him”

“And I repeat it again, I have no idea what you mean” Klarion said before disappearing from the void.

:

Everything around him was dark and Tim didn’t mind it but when his eyes met with a bright flash, it practically blinded him. While waiting for the black spots to disappear, Tim could faintly hear shouts and a very familiar voice crying for his parents

It was only when he could blink his eyes that he took in the situation before him and froze. There on the center of the circus stage are two dead bodies sprawled out with blood spreading under them and a child - _Dick_ \- crying.

‘ _He was three years old again and just witnessed the death of two of the Flying Graysons_ ’ was what went into his mind before he went unconscious again and briefly saw his - _birth_ \- parents rushing out of the circus.


	2. Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up and sees some changes from his first life to his current one. It's different from what he remembers.

“Janet, are you sure you aren’t coming with?” Jack asked his wife just as he finished packing the last of his suitcase.

“Timothy needs one of us and you, as CEO, are perfectly capable of handling the contract with the Ly family that the Drakes cannot miss” Janet answered back and flashed her husband a cold smile “Are we coming to an understanding, dear?” 

Jack, not affected by his wife’s cold look, gave her a smirk back “You were always such a tsundere, love” 

Janet rolled her eyes and walked towards her son’s room. She glanced inside and saw Tim sleeping with his dragon plushie that Jack bought for him when he was just an infant despite her annoyed look for her husband’s humour.

“He certainly has your lack of fear, the tragedy that happened in the circus didn’t traumatise him as we had initially believed” Jack stated. Janet went near Tim’s sleeping form and silently petted the tuff of black hair of the toddler. Her husband stood beside her with a small smile, watching the rare mother-son moment.

Tim shifted as Janet removed her hand from his hair and icy blue eyes opened. Tim rose up and gave a small yawn before looking at his parents. “Are you guys leaving?” he asked his parents.

Jack patted Tim on the head “Only me, kiddo. Your mom wanted to stay here with you but is too much of a tsundere to tell that to you” 

Janet ignored Jack’s statement and looked over her son. Something about her son seemed strange, it was as if the deaths of the performers aged him. His eyes shone with knowledge and yet seemed to have tiredness in them.

“Mother?” Tim’s voice broke her from her thoughts. Her hand caressed his soft cheeks covered with baby fat and he gave her a look of shock in return. ‘ _ Why would he be shocked? _ ’ she thought.

“Your father will return from China by next week and to celebrate we’ll go to the zoo” Janet lightly gave Tim a smile “It’s only four in the morning, go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up for breakfast” she said and tucked Tim back in his comforters and plushie.

Tim nodded and turned to Jack “Have a safe flight, Father”

“Sleep tight, kiddo” Jack ruffled Tim’s hair, watching Tim fall back into a dreamless sleep.

:

Remembering the events that happened just a moment ago, Tim was still processing how his parents seemed more affectionate towards him. Jack rarely gave him pats and ruffles but Janet, his cold mother never touched him softly as she did a while ago. He also remembered both of his parents leaving for China after the circus, Janet never stayed back. 

Tim gave a long sigh. He was thankful for the chance of a second life but he was still shaken by the quick turn of events and the scars that he acquired from his first life. Despite his unblemished pale white skin, he could still see the scars underneath it. He stared off at the view from his window before going in his bathroom to freshen up for the day. He may be 3 again but he was used to waking at four in the morning to find clues for Bruce’s location.

After eating breakfast, which was surprisingly prepared by his mother, Tim asked Janet if he could start attending gymnastics and aikido classes. Janet stared at her son with an unknown look before inquiring.

“Why gymnastics? Aikido, I understand”

“It would give me a good foundation to train in martial arts, Mother” Tim replied easily. 

“You wish to train in other martial arts?”

“Yes, Mother” Tim nodded.

“Very well” Janet started and gave Tim a narrowed look “I know two people who could train you but it is crucial that you do not disclose them to anyone” 

Tim paused for a bit ‘ _ I knew Mother had contacts but not in these types of professions _ ’ he thought before carefully asked “Are they criminals?” 

“They aren’t like the idiotic scum that Gotham criminals harbours but they are in the negative side of the law and are both completely dangerous” Janet said “It just so happens that they do owe me a favour”

Tim always knew his mother was dangerous but the scale on how is undefined. “Who are they?” he asked.

Janet gave her son a cold amusing smile “Sandra Wu-San and Slade Wilson”

Tim just looked at his mother with a perfectly practiced look of confusion but was internally blanched ‘ _ How the hell did Lady Shiva and Deathstroke owe his mother! _ ’

:

Tim was currently in the living room, finishing his homework that Mother gave him and waiting for his martial arts teachers when he heard the TV news announcement.

**_Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire of Wayne Enterprises has recently applied to be a foster parent to Young Richard Grayson. The pair was seen walking out of the foster pla-_ **

‘ _ It’s only a matter of time before Dick becomes Robin then _ ’ he thought. Tim just finished up the last of his work when he heard his mother’s footsteps enter and could see the two assassins silently following. He acted clueless and continued arranging his papers.

“Timothy, your teachers are here” Janet said while walking inside the living room with Lady Shiva and Deathstroke in civilian wear.

Tim calmly looked at the two assassins and gave them both a nod of acknowledgment “A pleasure to meet you both. I am Timothy Jackson Drake” he introduced and saw Shiva and Slade gave him a nod in return.

Janet walked towards Tim and lightly patted his head before grinning coldly at the two “I hope you both train my son to be the best of the best,  _ don’t hold back _ ” she told them before leaving them alone with Tim.

:

“Again!” Shiva ordered as Tim got knocked down. Tim could do better but his little arms and legs are slowing his usual fast reflexes, a thing he needs to adapt to. He silently continued dodging Shiva’s staff at him.

After the exercise, Tim went near his bag and grabbed his towel to wipe out his sweat. He didn’t see the look of pride from Shiva’s face.

:

Slade was teaching Tim how to fire a gun. After prompting Tim to try, Tim fired without hesitation and the bullet hit just a little off the bullseye and he was impressed, children or toddlers can’t usually fire a gun steadily, much less almost hitting the target.

Tim gave Slade a look as if asking for guidance and so, Slade taught him to have a better aim and made him learn to use lesser bullets.

:

“He’s a prodigy and is already dangerous right now as a child” Shiva quietly said as she watched Tim doing repetitive katas on the training mat.

“He learned how to assemble and disassemble a gun after I showed it to him a few times, he’s a genius” Slade agreed.

"Despite his age, his mature eyes show his vast knowledge and genius." Shiva gave Slade a look “Your master cannot have his hands on the boy” 

“I had never heard you be so affectionate before but yes, I agree, Ra’s cannot have the boy”

“The boy reminds me of someone who lost too much and yet gives his everything. Regardless of him being Mistress Janet’s son, I had grown attached to him as you had as well” Shiva said before giving a side glance at Slade.

Slade gave her a blank look before setting his eyes back to Tim. ‘ _ I am getting soft _ ’ he thought ‘ _ but as long as Ra’s doesn’t get in his radar then the boy will remain safe...for now _ ’.

In the bushes behind Shiva and Slade, dead bodies with fatal knife wounds were buried.

:

Six months have passed since Tim woke up as a three year-old. He grew close with Shiva and Slade, his mentors and guardians when Jack and Janet had to go off on a trip which weren’t as often compared to his first life. Dick finally hit off in the streets as Robin and it made Tim remember how free the first Robin looked flying over Gotham with Batman. Tim knew he could easily follow the dynamic duo if he wanted to but with him in Shiva and Slade’s radar, it wouldn’t end well and if Ra’s saw him, that wouldn’t be an ideal thing in his plan.

Tim started warming up his body before doing his stamina training that Shiva created for him. He may have his skills from his first life but his endurance pummelled down the drain so it’s what he needs to work on if Shiva or Slade are away. After finishing his training, Tim proceeded doing his katas for about an hour before deciding to meditate.

While crossing his legs, Tim slowly evened out his breathing and closed his eyes. Back in his first life, meditating was a way for him to calm and ground himself but now, it was a way for him to replenish his energy. Tim had a few theories with how different his biology is compared to his old one and he already assumed that this was the ‘gift’ the voice from the void told him about. He could feel a shift of something cold surround him and he simply welcomed it, continuing his meditation.

Janet entered the silent manor and immediately went inside the old basement which she had renovated into a gym for her son’s extracurriculars. Jack was still in his office, finalising some paperwork while she went home ahead since she finished hers earlier. She watched Tim as he continued meditating on the training mat, Janet saw blue wisps slowly surround her son but not exactly touching him. She knew it was almost time, Tim was almost four and will soon hit his presentation stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this but I've been writing stories whenever I had ideas down. Also feel free to comment and give ideas on the story! I update one chapter per week so if any of you guys want to add anything in the storyline just comment up. Hope you all support my work <3


	3. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother-son moments and Tim gets his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on my first story! Don’t forget to comment on any suggestions and ideas for the story or for future works! That’s all from me. Enjoy the story <3

Tim was on his laptop for the past five hours or more, when he heard the front door shutting and a car driving off. He climbed off his bed and went near his window that the morning sunlight peeked through. Stepping on a stool he grabbed on the way, he watched his father drive out and could faintly hear his mother going up the stairs towards the manor’s library. 

_‘Bruce must be back by now, back to his original time and his family’_ he thought as he finished changing into a loose long-sleeved white shirt and khaki shorts. As a fail safe, he already gathered all the evidence that he had accumulated from his excursion and programmed his suit to send out all the evidence in case he got killed, which did happen. Batman-Dick and the rest of the JLA will piece it together and probably get Booster Gold on the mission of pulling Bruce out of the time stream. 

He felt sad when he realised that he wouldn’t get to see his family reunite with their father but he knew he did his job, _he wasn’t needed anymore_ , and now he has a new life to attend to. The Outlaws would probably be shocked when they hear what happened to him after they got back from their year-long mission. Back then, he usually hung out with them during his free time and simultaneously got closer to Jason to the point of his _crush_ towards his Robin went back full force. Now, he’ll never get to see Jason again or hang-out with Roy and Kori, _he never even got to confess or say goodbye_. 

Tim sighed before closing off his thoughts about people from his past life, he was given this life and so far, his parents weren’t neglecting him, they were _being parents_ . Not only that, he could hopefully stop the upcoming tragedies that he knew would cause too much heartbreak. He already failed Dick with his parents. _‘Then again, you just woke up and as a freaking three year-old’_ his mind supplied. Regardless, he’ll have to go through his plans again and make sure he could save people from tragedies as much as he can.

“Aren’t you a little too young to be up at this hour?” a voice commented.

Tim turned around and was met with Klarion’s eyes “I couldn’t go back to sleep and I have to start planning on what I have to do” he said before picking up Teekl, who gave his cheek a lick making him pet her.

Klarion raised one of his brow “You’re only 3 years old, little bird. You should take this chance to be a kid again”

Tim stayed silent remembering how much he had seen “It’s hard” he quietly said while petting Teekl.

Klarion gave a soft ‘hmm’ and offered Tim a pat on the head “I know”

:

Tim was meditating in his room when he heard a soft knock coming from his door. He uttered a small “come in” and saw his mother come in.

“Timothy” Janet said.

“Mother, is there anything you need?” Tim asked politely.

“I have something to discuss with you privately, we’ll converse in my study” Janet answered.

“I’ll meet you there, Mother” Tim told her and watched as Janet left, closing his door.

Tim entered his mother’s study and saw Janet sitting on the black velvet couch while holding a thick old book. Janet offered Tim to sit beside her, which he obliged.

“You must remember that whatever we discuss will never be heard by anyone’s ears, even your father’s” Janet started and opened the old book.

Tim simply gave a small nod before setting his eyes on the book. _‘A photo album?’_ he thought. The picture in the album showed a portrait of a male and female with a little girl that almost looked like…

“This is you when you were younger and together with your parents” Tim stated and saw Janet give him a nod. “I realised that I had never met your side of the family, Mother” he continued.

“Although you never met my parents, both are very much alive” Janet said and placed the big book in Tim’s lap “They aren’t inclined to humans and disowned me when I married your father”

Tim already expected that he wasn’t fully human and had suspicions to why his father used his mother’s name. “Are we dragons, Mother?” he asked, staring at his mother’s similar icy blue eyes.

Janet stared back at her son with a look of pride “I had always knew that you would figure it out on your own” 

“The name ‘Drake’ already gave it away, Mother” Tim replied back with a hint of happiness upon hearing his mother’s praise. “Father doesn’t know that you are a dragon nor I am half human then” 

“Jack’s obliviousness is an endearment and a blessing” Janet commented. “My parents approved of our marriage granted Jack never finds out of my heritage and they sealed my dragon for good”

“I do not mean to speak foul of my maternal grandparents, I assume that they might have done it due to a law or custom, but they are horribly cruel” Tim said with a frown as he closed the album and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

“And yet, they are also kind. It was either that or they will kill me and Jack for our forbidden relationship. Dragons aren’t supposed to interact with humans, much less marry one” Janet rebutted softly. “I was one rebellious fledgling that went here and fell in love with your father’s idiocracy.” 

“Do you miss them?” Tim asked before awkwardly laying his head on his mother’s lap, trying to comfort her.

Janet seemed surprised at her son’s unusual show of affection but welcomed it openly. She carried Tim and placed him on her lap and encased him in a light hug. “I do, they are family after all”

:

Tim was lightly sleeping when he was woken up by his mother’s footsteps. “Mother?” he asked as soon as she entered his room.

“It’s almost midnight, come with me” Janet whispered with a smile. 

The mother and son silently walked towards the gym where it was soundproofed and lined heavily with lead. Janet grasped her son’s tiny hand lightly before releasing it and stepping back. 

“Am I about to present?” Tim asked.

Janet nodded. “You’ll become someone that will either save or destroy the world, Timothy. I hope you use your powers wisely to your advantage.” Janet stated before watching as blue magic started swirling around her son before it completely surrounded him. _‘A dragon with ice magic complemented his magic core_ , _he’s a hybrid but a powerful one even compared to a pureblood’_ she thought.

When the light surrounding Tim vanished, Tim felt something heavy inside his chest. ‘ _What the_?’ he thought and touched his chest.

“That’s your core, Timothy. You were blessed by a dragon with ice magic, a rare magic that even dragon purebloods cannot use” Janet smiled with pride before offering a small frown “Unfortunately, I am not knowledgeable with ice magic and I could only teach you common magic but I do have all the books regarding rare magic”

“I thought your parents sealed off your dragon, Mother” 

“They did but I could still use little common magic.” Janet explained before teleporting out of nowhere and landed behind Tim.

Tim felt goosebumps when he looked back and saw his mother’s cold smile at him ‘ _It’s been a long time since I saw that, my Red Robin smile_ ’ he thought. 

“I hope you enjoyed training with Wu-San and Wilson because I will not teach you kindly, Timothy” 

Tim gave his mother his Red Robin smile, much to her shock and pride “Don’t worry, Mother. I shall do my best to learn from what resources you have, I am grateful to learn a lot from your tutelage with common magic”

It was already two in the morning when Tim went back to his room. He spent the entire two hours in the gym with his mother and her stories of her time as a dragon.

Just before his mother left his room, she, very much out of character of her, embraced him and kissed his left cheek, murmuring a “Happy Birthday, Timothy”

Tim, for the first time since he woke up as a three year-old, genuinely grinned widely with innocent joy.

:

“Ready. Begin!” 

Tim sprang and dodged the rubber bullets being fired by Slade. “Slow” Shiva lowly said, aiming a roundhouse kick at Tim, who narrowly dodged it with a low backflip.

Tim slightly winced as he got hit by one of the bullets on his right hip while he was on the air. _‘That’s no doubt going to bruise’_ he thought, continuing dodging Slade’s bullets and Shiva’s attacks. He felt his whole body being weighed down even more, _‘Mother’_ his mind easily thinks as he strugglingly jumped back from Shiva, creating space between them. Tim moved his head a little bit to the right and felt a rush of air from the bullet that was shot at him, missing him by a few millimeters.

“Alright, that’s it for the day” Slade said as he dropped his gun. 

Shiva went near Tim and patted his head once “Your moves did better than last week. Faster. Calculative.”

Tim nodded at both of his teachers, sweat heavily coating his entire body. “My training was recently...amped up.” Tim told them as he stared at Janet, who was wearing a small proud smile while she watched on the side. Shiva and Slade both gave each other a knowing look.

 _‘We wish you the best, Timothy’_ the two assassins thought as they both stared at Tim listening to his mother’s explanation on how to better combat gravity magic and visibly held back a smile when they saw Tim fall flat on his face and let out a small groan when Janet snapped her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded a special chapter on a separate work about what happened after Tim’s death in his first life. You can check it out after reading this chapter! I would also upload other special chapters in the future and I’ll make sure to add it at the end of the chapters! Next chapter will be uploaded next week! See you then <3


	4. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drakes attended the Wayne Gala and Tim mildly interacts with some of the Waynes.

“Wow. Little Bird’s all dressed up. Doesn’t he look dashing, Teekl?” Klarion said as he hovered on top of Tim’s bed. Teekl gave an agreeable ‘meow’ as she hopped down from Klarion’s shoulder onto Tim’s bed and pressed her tiny nose to Tim’s lower back.

“Mother thought I could handle interacting guests in the gala, though she asked me to specifically talk with the children” Tim said as he expertly tied his navy blue necktie around his neck. 

“You’re also one, Little Bird” Klarion remarked.

After putting on his cuff links in no time, Tim petted Teekl when she snuggled his side. “I remembered this particular Wayne gala, it’s when I first interacted with Dick after Haly’s Circus”

Tim stood up from the bed, to Teekl’s displeasure. He walked silently towards the table, where a photo of The Flying Graysons grinning widely with Tim and his parents smiling softly. “I wasn’t able to save his parents but I could at least still give him this”

Klarion gave a light snort “You were a three year-old, Little Bird” he said as he drew out his right hand towards Tim and made a pinching motion “You were this tiny”

Tim gave an offended ‘huff’ and directed his index finger in a circular motion. Klarion let out a yelp as he felt himself shrink into the size of a phone. 

“I forgot that you know magic now” Klarion grumbled as he heard Teekl laugh in his head.

“I’m still learning, I could only do magic tricks at most” Tim shrugged and flicked his fingers returning Klarion back to his usual size. “Mother’s been teaching me common magic whenever she can, though it’s rare since she has Drake Industries and business trips to do”

Klarion made a thinking look before brightening up “I know someone who can teach you” he said, his eyes clouded with mischief.

“Who?” Tim asked as his eyes warily stared at the floating boy.

“Me!” Klarion answered with glee “We can go and cause havoc together!”

Tim was about to reply to Klarion when he heard his father’s footsteps outside his door’s hallway. Klarion gave a slight wave as Teekl pounced on his shoulder and teleported out of his room but not before tossing Tim a crumpled paper, which he easily caught and pocketed.

“Hey Kiddo” Jack knocked on his door.

“Father” Tim greeted Jack as his father poked his head out from the door.

“We’re leaving in five minutes, need any help?” Jack asked.

Tim shook his head “I’m just gonna style my hair and I’ll head down” 

Jack gave Tim a sad smile “You’re growing up too fast, Kiddo” he said as he walked closer to Tim and knelt down. “I’m proud of you either way. See you downstairs, Kiddo” he said as he ruffled his son’s hair before standing up and leaving the room.

As the door shut quietly, Tim clutched on the paper tightly, deciding to read it later after the gala as he savoured the warmth filling in his heart.

:

“My! Isn’t he adorable!” Mrs. Leonhard said as she pinches Tim’s chubby cheeks, who tried not to swat at the cheek-pinchers out of annoyance. 

“I didn’t know you both had a son” Mr. Leonhard commented as he watched his wife fawn over the Drake heir.

“We didn’t want to expose Timothy early-on, dangers are everywhere and this is Gotham” Jack laughed

Janet only nodded as she stared at her son being tortured by the woman. She shrugged off the feeling of needing to claw off the woman’s crabby hands from her son’s cheeks. “Timothy” she said with her perfected business voice “why don’t you mingle with the other children?” 

Tim internally thanked his mother’s viable excuse so the woman could release his cheeks, that were bright red from the pinches. “Of course” he replied before looking at the four grown ups “if you’ll excuse me” he gave a curt nod and walked towards the buffet table.

“He is quite mature for his age” Mr. Leonhard praised genuinely.

“He is, isn’t he?” Janet agreed as her eyes followed her son’s movement for a few moments before diverting her attention back to the couple.

:

Tim remembered how much he dreaded galas and the fact that he’s in one of the galas hosted by Bruce Wayne, the man who was a mentor, somehow father - _for him anyways_ \- and his Batman in his previous life, well it was normal that he was more paranoid than usual. It’s also the reason why he refused to talk or be in the presence of Bruce and only watched from afar. ‘ _He doesn’t need to intrude in their lives anymore, he’ll help them, lessen the supposed heartbreak and tragedy without them knowing about him because they don’t nee-_

“Mister Drake, may I ask why you are hiding behind the table?” a voice said from behind Tim, who froze.

 _‘Even up to now, Alfred’s the only one who can sneak up on me without me knowing’_ Tim thought as he turned around and saw Alfred Pennyworth, the man he looks up to as a grandfather back in his first life.

“Sir?” Alfred asked as he stared at Tim’s distant form. _‘What horrors have this child gone through?’_ he thought as he saw Tim’s dull eyes covered by a sullen and bored expression.

“Ah, I simply wanted some alone time, Mister?” Tim asked with his ‘Timothy Drake’ face plastered.

“Alfred Pennyworth, Mister Drake” Alfred introduced, noticing the change of the boy’s expression but paid no mind to it for now.

“Mr. Pennyworth” Tim nodded with a small smile which Alfred returned.

“Please Mister Drake, you may call me Alfred”

“Then please call me Tim”

“Very well, Mister Tim.” Alfred said before taking note of Tim’s goosebumps. “Are you cold, Mister Tim?”

“It does not bother me, Alfred” Tim politely replied.

“Excuse my boldness but please do follow me, Mister Tim. I believe hot chocolate would warm you up” Alfred said and patiently waited for Tim to follow, which he did after a few seconds.

Tim felt a sense of nostalgia when he entered the Wayne Manor’s kitchen, in other words _Alfred’s domain_. He silently watched as the butler expertly measured out sugar and some spices and grated a hefty amount of chocolate into a bowl before pouring it into a saucepan containing heated up milk. After a few minutes, Alfred served Tim the delicious and aromatic hot chocolate topped with freshly whipped cream and toasted marshmallow. 

“Thank you, Alfred. It smells incredible” Tim said before taking a small sip before letting out a small smile “The taste is even better than the smell” he praised.

Alfred smiled “I’m glad you think so, Mister Tim”

As he continued to sip the warm drink, Tim softly remembered the times he would watch Alfred cook and sometimes would even learn from him. Tim stilled for half a second before relaxing once again as he sipped his drink, taking note that Alfred didn’t notice his slight freeze. He briefly glanced at his watch before taking another generous sip.

“Alfred? Bruce has been looking for you” Dick said as he entered the kitchen with all his 13 year-old self before taking note of Tim. “Hello!” Dick said in a brightening tone “Who are you?” 

Tim plastered on a small smile “Timothy Drake, you can call me Tim” he introduced easily as he expertly scanned Dick for any injuries without letting the two know and was satisfied when he concluded no injuries.

“I’m Rich-

“Dick Grayson, a pleasure” Tim cutted Dick off and dug into his pocket, pulling out a folded picture. Giving it to Dick with great care, “This is for you” he said in a low voice before hopping off from his seat with grace and left the kitchen quietly. 

“Wai- and he’s gone” Dick said with a confused look as he turned to Alfred 

“He seemed to have known me” Dick commented before opening the folded photo “Oh. O-OH!” he exclaimed with realisation as tears softly builded up in his eyes.

“Master Richard?” Alfred asked worriedly.

“He was there, Alfie” Dick voiced out and sniffed as he showed the picture to Alfred.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked, seeing Dick lightly crying when he entered the kitchen after all the guests and caterers left from the gala.

Alfred cleared his throat “It seems that Timothy Drake saw Master Richard’s family at the circus during _that night_ and gave Master Richard a picture of his parents with the Drakes” 

Bruce only gave a soft ‘oh’ before he awkwardly stepped closer to Dick and patted Dick’s back. “You alright there, Chum?” he asked, thoroughly ignoring the deadpanned look Alfred was giving him.

Dick sniffed and smiled lightly “I’m better than alright, Bruce” he answered and looked at the picture, holding it preciously.

Alfred stared at Bruce with a raised brow and Bruce stiffened before looking at Dick, coughing once “Why don’t we go and frame that picture up?” Bruce asked Dick and relaxed when he was returned with Dick’s eyes twinkling with joy and Alfred’s approving look. 

:

“Hey Kiddo, did you have fun? Met any new friends?” Jack asked Tim as the Drakes entered their home and headed up the stairs.

“It was alright, Father” Tim replied, purposely not answering his father’s question about friends.

Jack ruffled Tim’s hair as they stopped at Tim’s bedroom door “You should go rest up, Kiddo. Go freshen up for the night.”

Tim nodded “You as well. Goodnight Father”

Jack grinned “Goodnight, Kiddo” and walked down the hallway into the master bedroom but not before calling out a “Honey, don’t keep Timothy up late! He’s a growing sprout!” 

Janet lightly twitched up her lips as Tim looked embarrassed. “As I’ve said endearing” Janet commented as she looked at Tim, who only gave a small smile in return. Janet felt relieved seeing Tim smiling from time to time, it gave her comfort that her son isn’t drowning from brokenness which she still couldn’t figure out where it had come from. 

“Is there something you need, Mother?” Tim inquired after a moment of silence.

“Your little witch friend” Janet started and Tim looked genuinely surprised with eyes wide.

“Don’t give me that look, Timothy. I’m a dragon, who just couldn’t transform. Besides, sensory magic has always been my talent. Your friend seemed to know that I knew since he didn’t seem fazed that I caught him and his cat stealing my freshly baked cookies” Janet raised a delicate brow.

Tim looked at his mother in a perfect poker face but was internally stopping himself from facepalming. _‘Cookies?! Really Bleak?’_ he grumbled in his thoughts. 

“He’s a powerful one and if he is your friend then I do not mind his presence in the manor. Just remember to be safe and to be away from prying eyes” Janet finished before patting Tim on the head once “Now off to bed. You’re a growing sprout as your father had stated”

Tim could only nod slowly and barely muttered “Goodnight, Mother” before heading inside his room. _‘Once again, Mother never fails to show me just how dangerous she is. Though I guess it’s also a way for her and I to bond, something I never was able to do with her back then’_ he thought as his lips twitched up. 

After showering and dressing in his pajamas, Tim sat on his bed and opened the crumpled note that Klarion left him. He grinned when he saw what was written.

**_Your mother caught me and Teekl trying to take her cookies! Anyways...training starts tomorrow! Prepare to die brat! - K_ **

:

Dick gently placed the photo that Tim gave him, now framed beautifully with his family colours of red, yellow and green. “Thanks, Timmy” he muttered quietly to himself as he stared at the picture of him with his parents and Tim with his family, smiling widely at his bedside table. He remembered the very mature yet awkward tiny kid that he met, although the Tim he knew back then was now more awkward than ever. 

Before falling asleep, Dick let out a small smile and as he closed his eyes, he hoped that he and Tim could become closer. _He always wanted to be an older brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter! Alfred’s a badass and I will forever bow down to him and I honestly love Dick and Tim’s brotherly relationship in the comics before Battle for the Cowl. Thank you for the support on my first story! Don’t forget to comment on any suggestions and ideas for the story or for future works! Next chapter comes next week! Y’all stay tune <3


	5. Austen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finally ventured out to Gotham’s night streets for the first time in a while.

The Drakes, minus Tim, were currently watching the battle between their son and a twelve year-old boy. Tim mostly dodged or blocked his opponent’s attacks before doing a perfect leg sweep, ending the match as the twelve year-old lost. Today was Tim’s first tournament and unsurprisingly, he won all of his matches, including the one that just ended. Jack gave a big cheer every time Tim won while Janet gave a small smile and clapped generously.

An announcement rang throughout the venue, stating that the finals would be starting in two hours. Tim gave a brief nod to Mr. Cho, a black belt in judo and kendo and the person that his mother inputted as his martial arts instructor in his personal documents. 

Tim walked towards his parents after informing Mr. Cho that he’ll meet up with him for the finals in an hour. Initially, Tim was against attending tournaments since it’s unfair with his background but it would provide a good cover if he needed to defend himself when he’s a civilian and if someone -  _ bats  _ \- tried to snoop in his file with questions unto why he could handle himself quite fine, he has a perfect cover with his knowledge in self-defense and belts. Stopping in front of his parents, he felt his father’s hands ruffling his slightly sweaty hair.

“You were like a superhero there, Kiddo!” Jack praised as he ruffled his son’s hair, not minding the minor sweat that came with it.

“Thank you, Father.” Tim smiled lightly before turning to his mother with a knowing look.  _ ‘Mother’  _ Tim telepathically said to Janet, who only stared at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

_ ‘You have mastered telepathy? Impressive. You also manage to withstand my gravity enchantments during your fights. A splendid accomplishment, Timothy’  _ Janet’s voice responded through his mind. Tim gave his mother a genuine grin when he saw Janet’s rare smile and look of pride directed at him.

:

“Absorb this brat!” Klarion yelled out before throwing a huge energy ball towards Tim at high speeds and watched as Tim’s eyes glowed an eerily blue before he snapped his right fingers, suddenly encasing the energy ball in ice before stepping forward the huge frozen ball. 

_ ‘When and where the hell did you learn that?’  _ Klarion telepathically asked as he felt his mouth open in shock as Tim  _ literally absorbed _ the huge ball of ice through his hands.

_ ‘Mother gave me her rare collection of books in ice magic and this was one of the easiest once to do’  _ Tim telepathically replied back and blasted a huge ice beam towards Klarion.

“Magic tricks my ass, brat” Klarion commented as he touched the incoming bean with his index finger and watched it disintegrate instantly. Ending the light spar, Klarion levitated towards Tim “You mastered basic magic in just three months and now you’re progressing well in ice magic, why do you even need me?” 

Tim shrugged “Who else would bring Teekl here to visit me then?” he said and gave a light smirk when Teekl let out a happy and smug ‘meow’ at Klarion.

“You’ve been with me for centuries. How can you leave me for that shortie?!” Klarion cried dramatically at Teekl as he pointed at Tim.

Teekl looked at her long-time friend with boredom and threw him an annoyed glance.

“Ugh! The nerve!” Klarion let out dramatically before he gave Tim a mischievous glance as he put a huge distance between them.

Tim gave Klarion a narrowed look “What are you thinking, Bleak?”

Klarion only smirked back as he casted multiple fire arrows towards Tim and Teekl. “Take this, traitors!”

Tim and Teekl expertly dodged the arrows but one arrow managed to slightly singe Teekl’s fur. The cat shrieked and glared at Klarion, who felt the cat’s murderous intent flowing freely. 

“Oh no” Klarion only let out a loud yelp as the cat transformed into a bigger demonic beast and snarled with claws striking at him with no holding back.

“DON’T JUST STAND THERE BRAT! HELP ME!” Klarion screamed before ducking quickly from Teekl’s sharp claws that barely missed his face.

“You reap what you sow” Tim replied in a wise manner as he floated with his legs crossed in the air while he munched on marshmallows.  _ ‘It’s a good thing that Klarion transported us to a mirror dimension so nothing can get destroyed in real life’  _ He thought as he shoved multiple marshmallows in his mouth like a chipmunk and savoured the sweet treat with Klarion’s shriek and shouts in the background.

:

“Timothy, I have high hopes that we will meet again” Shiva said before handing Tim a black collapsible staff and a katana. 

Slade gave Tim a rare smile “You better grow at least this tall when we meet again, brat” he said before giving Tim a small dagger “It was my first weapon that I won over a duel”

Tim stared at the weapons with a sad smile “Thank you. I had learned a lot from the both of you”

“We’ll meet again, brat. Knowing you, you wouldn’t sit around for too long” Slade remarked.

:

“Do you have everything?” Tim asked as he helped carry his parents’ luggages towards the front door, where a chaperone was packing it in the car.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to come with us? Or at least stay with a sitter?” Jack asked Tim with worried eyes.

“Dear, we’ll only be gone for a week” Janet said raising an elegant brow at her husband “Besides, we made sure to get the best security system to protect Timothy from any danger” Janet Drake was acquainted with two of the most dangerous assassins,  _ of course  _ she made sure her home was safe for her family. The only people that knew how to disable the system was her and -  _ after she found out that he impressively hacked their system _ \- Timothy. 

“How about food and house cleaning? Who will take care of my baby!” Jack cried out with a dramatic sigh.

Tim lightly smiled at his father’s affection, the amount of warmth that he felt with his parents now was a thousand times more than the amount that he received back in his old life. “I‘ll be fine, Father. Mother made sure I know basic chores and have at least an intermediate level of culinary expertise” 

Janet gave a nod “Timothy will be fine” she told Jack, who only wailed about his baby being left alone and growing up too fast. Janet ignored Jack’s wails and stared instead at Tim.  _ ‘I know you are capable but are you sure that you wouldn’t need anyone in the house? A housekeeper would be helpful’  _ she telepathically said to Tim.

_ ‘I’ll be fine, Mother.’  _ Tim replied back and gave Janet a reassuring smile.  _ ‘It’ll give me more time to train and besides you both will only be gone for a week” _

_ ‘Very well. Don’t push yourself too much or else I’ll have to deal with you being sick’  _ Janet replied telepathically with a cool voice but Tim could clearly see her worry slightly peaking through her face.

_ ‘Sometimes I forget that this is a different universe, Mother never shows emotions even the slightest’  _ Tim thought to himself before he nodded assuringly at Janet, whose eyebrows became less strained.

A sudden glint was reflected in her eyes  _ ‘You have my permission to disintegrate anyone who tries to harm you. Just make sure you fully burn the scum with the fire spell I taught you.’  _ Janet told Tim and gave a cold smile  _ ‘Leave no evidence behind’ _

_ ‘Of course, Mother’  _ Tim gave a perfect Drake smile, innocent on the outside and heavily dangerous on the inside. 

“Then we’ll be off. We’ll see you in a week, Timothy” Janet voiced out loud and gently grabbed Jack’s shoulder “Let’s go,  _ Dear _ . We don't want to miss our flight”

Jack let out a small shriek before he stared at Tim “I know you can take care of yourself but if you need anything,  _ anything _ . You call us right away and we'll book the next flight back. Alright, Kiddo?”

“I will. Have a safe flight, Father. Mother.” Tim said with soft eyes as his parents waved at him before climbing in the car. 

“I love you guys” he whispered, watching the car sped out of the driveway.

:

Gotham was thriving, the nightly chill that seemed normal in the city and Tim breathed it all in. He closed his eyes and felt the air breeze through his hair as he sat on the edge of a roof.  _ ‘It’s been far too long’  _ his mind thought as he opened his eyes at the city’s view from the roof. 

With his training with Shiva and Slade complete, he’s not completely on their radar anymore. Although he knows that they still make sure that he's  _ alive _ and simultaneously not on any other villain’s radar that would lead him to any danger. It is an advantage on being off radar, he can easily execute his plans behind their backs, figuratively and literally. Doesn’t mean he won’t stay paranoid or completely on guard, he was a bat in his last life after all.

“WOOOHOOO” a loud voice shouted, cutting off his inner thoughts and Tim gave a light smile as he saw Robin fly over the buildings. 

He pulled up his hood and secured his backpack containing money, a bunch of water bottles and a full box of granola bars. Back in his first life, he would usually give the kids or women that he saw in his nightly escapade food or water while he was out following the dynamic duo and sometimes in return, they’d give him warnings or information on what’s been happening on the streets. It's how he managed to gather his informants back then too. 

“Time to go bird watching” Tim whispered to himself and grabbed his camera before climbing down the fire escape with practice ease. He set off towards this night's patrol routes, hiding himself in the shadows where he’ll be watching over the two vigilantes that kept Gotham from collapsing.

It was already 3 in the morning when the two vigilantes finished their patrol. Tim managed to capture a decent amount of photos of Batman and Robin. Nothing much happened while on patrol aside from the usual muggings and gang fights that was easily stopped by the two. It was, in the end, a chill night in Gotham. 

Although the duo already had retired for the night, he continued strolling through the city, still sticking through the shadows, and pictured anything that he found interesting and informative. Passing by a familiar alley, Tim realised that he was just beside Monarch Theatre. 

_ ‘I could probably use the underground of the theatre as a possible hideout, nobody knows that the theatre harbours an underground basement, not even Bruce’  _ Tim thought as he looked over the large abandoned theatre before entering through the hidden back entrance after picking the lock expertly.

As Tim entered the building, he immediately knew that he wasn’t alone. He used the building's darkened layout to silently crept closer to the low source of light emitting from the front of the stage. Stopping just a few feet away, he heard a familiar voice that made his heart clench from how badly he missed hearing the voice of  _ his Robin _ .

“...when you had once made a beginning; but what could set you off in the first place?” an eight year-old Jason read quietly from his book but Tim’s trained ear heard it perfectly. 

He smiled when he heard the familiar words from Jason’s favourite book “ _ Pride and Prejudice _ ”. Tim knew how much Jason adored classic books and Jane Austen is definitely his ride or die, even made a good method of threat for Jason. Seeing the enjoyment in Jason's innocent face, he’s glad to see that his Robin is still the same in this universe,  _ an adorable nerd _ . 

Tim continued to observe Jason and frowned deeply when he took in Jason's appearance. Jason was definitely slightly malnourished, deep bags in his eyes and he had on torn up clothes that would definitely not offer warmth for the incoming winter season in a few months. There was an opened tiny duffle bag beside him containing a few bottles of water and books.  _ Clearly  _ showing that Jason is not planning on going to his home. 

Tim knew that Jason had a tough upbringing. He had an abusive father, came from a lower-class family and only had his step-mother care for him. Before Bruce adopted him at twelve years old, he spent about two years surviving on his own when his mother was sick. Tim knew that this universe is not exactly the same with his first life but he didn’t expect that Jason was  _ this young _ when he started living off the streets. At least that’s what it seemed, what  _ kid _ aside from him is outside at around 3 am in the morning in  _ Gotham _ .

_ ‘Willis is already dead and last I checked, Catherine Todd is alive and not handing herself drugs since I made sure to send out evidence to Commissioner Gordon for the gang she was gonna buy it from’  _ Tim thought deeply before opening up his phone and hacking into the GCPD with an override encryption that would make sure his presence is nullified and erased when he enters the database, the same code that he used when he gave said evidence to the commissioner. Scrolling through the files, he noticed that there was a recent update on the explosion case that happened last week.

**_-one of the victims that had recently awakened from the induced coma reported sighting a man donning a scarecrow costume and a syringe containing unknown liquid. The witness described that the liquid had a pungent smell and breathing in the scent made them see hallucina-_ **

_ ‘No doubt that’s Jonathan Crane but I know that he didn't show up until a few years later. Another difference in the universe… I’ll have to head to the scene if I want details on the toxin but based on the symptoms on the report, it’s most likely one of the weaker ones that Crane first started to make. Bruce should be working on the antidote which would take him about at least a month to synthesise since it's technically a new chemical. Then another week to give it to GCPD, it's usually crucial to get the antidote but it's also the weaker one so there's still enough time for the body to easily flush it out…but just in case, I'll have to g-’  _ Tim stopped his own thoughts as he looked back at Jason, who was still reading peacefully, didn't notice Tim's presence before going back to the report. 

_ 'Once I gather the information on the toxin, I’ll have to make an antidote for my own supply, meaning I’ll have to use one of the equipment in Wayne Laboratory since I don’t have the tools in making the antidote.’  _ Tim planned and reminded himself to draw out plans for that when he gets home. 

Stopping at the reported list of victims still under a coma, he furrowed his eyebrows  _ ‘No wonder Jason’s out here, he got kicked out from his place after...I guess the theatre will be sufficient as his home space for now.' _

Tim pocketed his phone and took another glance at Jason, who was using his duffle bag as a pillow and was fast asleep. He took out all of the remaining bottles and granola bars that he had left in his bag and walked closer to Jason’s sleeping form with silent footsteps. He placed the items beside Jason’s opened book and used all of his money to bookmark the page. Leaving a small slip of paper under the closed book, Tim looked one more time at Jason before leaving the building with a small warm smile on his face. 

“I’ll be the one to protect you now, my Robin” Tim whispered and blushed lightly when he heard himself utter _my Robin_ unconsciously. He headed back to Drake Manor with many thoughts and finalisation of plans in his head as the sun started to rise. It seems like his plans are about to start soon.

:

Jason felt himself being woken by the usual shouts and car honks that was very normal for Gotham. He stretched out his sore body and made a quiet groan when he felt his back ache from his sleeping position. When he felt mediocrely alright, he turned towards his book and froze.

“Shit” he swore and started to pack all of his stuff.

_ ‘Someone was here’ _ he thought as he took in the water bottles and granola bars that he didn’t have but stopped when he saw that something was in his closed book that he knew he left open the night before. He grabbed his book and opened at the thankfully bookmarked page. 

He unconsciously gulped his more than usual dry throat before he cursed a low “What the fuck” when he saw the page where he stopped reading had money in it,  _ a load of money _ that would surely last him  _ a week _ . 

“I dunno if I should be creeped out or be happy that I wouldn’t be starving while mum’s still in a coma from whatever drug that bastard injected her and the others with” he muttered to himself. He felt the familiar anger that raged inside of him when he was first informed that his mother got kidnapped, used as a test experiment for some shithead’s toxin and now was stuck in a coma with no absolute indication on when she might wake up. Catherine, his mother, is the only person he had left and now he’s not even sure if she’ll wake up. He knows that he’ll survive, he knows how to expertly pickpocket and steal off tires but he doesn’t want to do that forever. He wanted to have  _ someone _ , he didn’t want to be  _ alone _ . 

A loud crash was heard from outside followed by the angry shout of the usual crooks loitering in Crime Alley, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. He immediately looked down to dry off the slight tears that threatened to fall from his eyes when he noticed a slip of paper that probably dropped to the floor after he grabbed his book. Picking it up, he felt his inner panic slowly calm down when he saw the familiar written quote from his favourite literature and the elegantly signed name next to it. 

_ The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense. - Austen _ __

He doesn’t know if what this “Austen”-  _ probably not even the person’s name  _ \- wanted to gain from giving him food and money but something in his gut told him that whoever this “Austen” is a good person and he always trusts his gut when it comes to anything, it’s what kept him alive after all. Not to mention, he’ll give credit to someone that understood how fuck up the world is. He placed the slip of paper in one of his good pockets, opened up one of the granola bars and took a hefty bite. 

Enjoying the chocolate flavoured granola bar, he continued reading his precious book but not before he felt himself wishing that he could meet the mysterious kind person that helped him just because he wanted to. He wasn’t sure if it was his gut that was hinting at him but he couldn’t help but feel like that person would be _someone important to him_ in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you may be wondering why Tim personally won’t show or interact much with the batfam but it’s all part of my plot in the story. Don’t worry though, Tim will still end up with the bats in the future. That’s all I’ll spill! Please feel free to comment your thoughts on this story or for any ideas for future works! 
> 
> I’m gonna be on a temporary hiatus for about a month…*sad* I have projects and then exams coming up for my intensive subject since I’m still a student. The latest I’ll be able to update would be around the second week of March so until then, I hope y’all stay tuned for it <3


	6. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finally enacts his plan but first tournaments and cat-sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally back! I’m excited for the upcoming plans that I have for the story. I also did some minor revisions on this series since I finally finished deciding on a title for it. Without further ado, I hope all of you enjoy the long-awaited new chapter <3

“You know when you asked me to accompany you in stealing that dummy’s toxin, I would have expected it’s so you could make an antidote and not...this” Klarion pointed as he floated above Tim, who was currently in bed, muscles slightly twitching.

Teekl rubbed her nose against Tim’s flushed face as he let out a breath of tiredness “You know what mithridatism is?”

“Method where you take in poison and gradually increase it as you build up immunity to it” Klarion’s eyes shone with thought “Ah. I see since your previous body was practically immune against Strange’s toxins unless it’s the most lethal one”

“I was right that the toxin was the weak one but this body isn’t used to it unlike before”

“You have magic though, you could easily deflect the toxin from your body like how I showed you”

“I can’t always rely on magic, it’s one of my trump cards after all” Tim said as he slowly sat up, sweat covering his body. Tim looked at Klarion “I’m scared I might end up like you too”

“Hey! What's wrong with being like me?” Klarion asked, face with mock offense.

“I might end up being an arrogant airhead who causes destruction with a flick of his finger” Tim deadpanned as he changed his sweaty shirt and afterwards stopped Klarion’s fireball by a snap of his fingers “Please don’t destroy my room, Mother will stop giving you cookies for burning the room she designed herself”

Klarion let out a ‘hmph’ and sat down on Tim’s bed “Anyways, I came here to collect the favor that you owe me” Tim nodded and listened to Klarion’s request. He furrowed his eyebrows together when Klarion finished.

“You want me to be a babysitter while you take a vacation to the town that swore to kill you if you show up in their faces again?” Tim asked Klarion with a  _ why _ and  _ are you dumb?  _ face as he stroked Teekl’s fur.

Klarion pinched Tim’s soft cheeks “Are you worried for me brat? I’m touched”

He snickered when he saw Tim’s fake disgust. “I want you to be a kitty-sitter and also you have to finish reading this by the time I get back” Klarion grinned mischievously as he plopped down a thick heavy book onto Tim’s small hands. Tim didn’t bat an eye when he felt the book’s weight but he was dumbstruck at the title  _ “The Art of Mischief Management by KLB” _ .

“That’s a rare book that only I possess so you better protect it” Klarion stated as he looked at Teekl “That means you, Dear Teekl. Claws off my precious”.

Teekl snorted as she rolled her eyes at Klarion.  _ ‘You’re the only one who possesses it since you wrote it, idiot’  _ Teekl’s voice rang through Klarion and Tim’s mind.

“May I remind you that I’m a powerful being that can destroy you” Klarion fakely smiled at Teekl.

_ ‘And may I remind you that you owe me for getting my share of cookies and that without me, you’ll die alone’  _ Teekl looked at Klarion with a stink eye.

Tim watched from the sideline as his two best friends started to bicker and lightly threaten each other with torture.  _ ‘How did I end up with these two idiots’ _ he thought to himself, feeling a headache come up.

:

Tim and Teekl were currently sitting on a bench as they waited for Mr. Cho to return. He was attending another tournament that’s taking part in Gotham Academy -  _ Dick and Barbara’s school  _ \- and he caught a glimpse of Barbara being one of the participants. He didn’t want to attend this particular tournament since his opponents were older than him and he would certainly have caught some unwanted attention to himself but his class deemed him eligible for this tournament so he couldn’t do anything about it. Then again, Janet did make sure to include a family history in martial arts on her side of the family to make his vast knowledge of fighting make sense and he could always shut down any plans that concerned him so he was technically fine. 

His parents couldn’t attend, though they did promise to call before his first match starts. If he was told this back then, he wouldn’t expect much but now, he was anticipating the call from his parents. At first, his parents were against leaving him for a trip that would extend to more than a month but he managed to convince his parents -  _ Jack  _ \- that he could handle himself when they do their work. In return, his parents - _ Jack _ \- gambled that they would only be gone for three months maximum and they made sure only to go on long trips if they had no choice. In other words, his parents are rarely gone. 

He saw Mr. Cho walking towards him with a phone in hand. “It’s your mother. I’ll meet you in our station” Mr. Cho stated before handing him the phone and leaving as quickly to give him privacy.

“Mother”

“Timothy, I trust your control but do remember to lay low”

“Of course. How are you and Father?”

“Fine as always. Your father is currently buying books and gifts for you”

Tim faintly heard his father’s voice, telling Janet to keep it a secret. He chuckled lightly before remembering where his parents’ next trip was. “Mother, I remember that you’ll be heading off to Macau afterwards”

“Yes, we would finish the dig here in Tokyo and head off to Macau around next month”

“If it’s alright, may I join you both?”

“It’s not a problem. Would you like us to fetch you?”

“No. I’ll be going earlier than you both.” Tim informed and took Janet’s silence as a sign of  _ give me an explanation _ and bluntly explained “I have plans on meeting with Lady Shiva for a favor”

“It is not ideal for a child to fly by themselves to a different country” Janet light-heartedly stated.

Tim smiled, already knew that Janet trusts him enough that she wouldn’t question anymore of his motives “Fortunately, I am not going by plane”

“Very well” Janet said with acceptance and held the call as she told Jack of the plan, except for the fact that Tim will probably go do something dangerous and she added that Tim will be accompanied by his instructor on the way. 

“Your father is delighted and is already planning a detailed itinerary for us. It seems like he plans on finishing the deal with the Chengs once we arrive so we could spend the whole month on a family vacation.” Janet mentioned.

“I look forward to it” Tim felt excitement rush through him for his very first family vacation in all of his existence.

“I am as well. I must go now. Enjoy pummeling your opponents, Timothy. I almost forgot, your father made a bet that you would rank first and I bet that you would rank second due to the presence of Gordon’s daughter”

“I see. Have a safe trip, Mother. Give Father my regards.” Tim bid before hanging up. He petted Teekl one last time before standing up “I’ll see you after the competition. Don’t forget to stay out of site. Don’t want any bats to see you”

Teekl responded with a ‘meow’ and a small lick to Tim’s hand before she jumped off towards a bush to transport in a hidden ceiling overlooking the match. She still wanted to support her favourite person.

Tim plowed through the tournament with ease. He wasn’t in the same bracket as Barbara but he knew that he would be facing her in the finals. For cover’s sake, he made sure to prolong each and every match that he had instead of ending it in a few seconds.

Barbara observed her opponent for the finals. It was obvious that this child was skilled and he was only  _ four _ . She felt that it was unfair that she was against a smaller and way younger competitor but at the same time, she was intrigued and a bit suspicious unto how skilled the child was and how he managed to beat other people bigger and more than 5 years older than him. 

The moment Barbara and Tim were facing each other, they were told to shake hands before starting. Barbara didn’t ignore the callouses on Tim’s hands and noted to herself to search more about Tim’s background after the tournament.

“I wish you luck, Timothy” Barbara said.

“I would need it. You’re very well-known, Ms. Gordon” Tim replied with an awkward mask.

The two went back to their positions and the match commenced. 

Tim started the first attack with a high kick, aiming for her stomach. 

Barbara easily deflected the attack with an arm and locked her other arm around Tim’s shoulder. She flipped Tim over her shoulder but was surprised that Tim balanced himself. 

Tim gracefully landed on one foot and did a full leg sweep immediately.

Barbara fell down but immediately backflipped before Tim could do another move.

“You're quite good” Barbara remarked but received no response as she striked.

After a few more strikes and dodges, Tim decided to end the match. He took one step back as he dodged another attack before he rushed a counterattack but his body 'slipped' from a miscalculated step.

Barbara took advantage, dodging the implied attack and pinned Tim with controlled strength.

“The match goes to Barbara Gordon!” an announcer said, ending the match.

Barbara calmly stood up and offered a hand towards Tim, who took it gratefully. “Your moves were very well executed and advanced for your age. Who taught you?”

“Mother’s side of the family were practitioners of martial arts so I spent a few years with them before they...died.” Tim made a fake downcasted expression. He made sure to add some truths in the lie, despite his ability to perfectly lie, Barbara Gordon was still Batgirl, a genius and expert in observation.

“Ah I apologise for the sensitive topic” Barbara felt a bit awkward now, it was embarrassing that she asked such a question to a child. Tim was still a four year-old, his emotions were still sensitive even for his maturity.

“It’s alright.” Tim replied with a small smile.

“Are you planning on attending GA next year?” Barbara changed the topic quickly.

“I’m being home-schooled for an indefinite time since my grades are above my peers.”

“Your vocabulary is well above for a four year-old.”

“My mother did mention that I’m no ordinary four year-old.”

:

_ ‘This is a risky decision’  _ Teekl’s voice through Tim’s mind while he jumped from the vent he just went in. Landing silently in one of the hospital rooms, Tim walked towards the patient in the bed.

_ ‘I’ve been to five other hospitals already and It’s better than letting them suffer any longer. Besides, I need to make sure my plan times correctly. Bruce needs to prioritise an incoming package after all’  _ Tim answered telepathically. He reached forward and made a slicing motion in the air, where a black slit appeared.

Teekl leaped from the ledge of the window and balanced herself on top of Tim’s head, analysing the slit that he made. She patted one of her paws on Tim’s head  _ ‘You mastered the basic spell of dimension magic, well done’ _

_ ‘Klarion would’ve kept on bragging about his never-ending storage space’  _ Tim grumbled in his mind as he reached into the open dimension and grabbed the antidote that he prepared. He took a glance at the patient’s body before immediately stabbing the injection into their deltoid muscle. The perfect hidden place to inject someone.

Tim quickly escaped through the vent he used and worked his way to the exit.  _ ‘I’m still not used to long-distance travel so gonna have to do it the old fashioned way.’  _ Tim lamented to himself as he opened the back vent that led to an alley.

He calmly took a shortcut in the same alley that would lead him to Newtown. It was exactly five minutes after he hid himself in the alley when two figures went through the same vent that he used to enter the hospital.

_ ‘They got here quicker than I expected. Well, they must have realised that I’m going to patients under Strange’s toxin’  _ Tim thought as he made his way to his next destination. He still needed to deliver a sample of the antidote to the last hospital on his list. The government-run hospital where Catherine Todd was currently admitted in.  __

Tim had finished administering the antidote to an unconscious Catherine when he heard faint footsteps running in the cold and bare hallways outside the room. He cursed to himself as he opened the windows and jumped just as the door opened. He caught a glimpse of the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder rushing towards him before he landed gracefully on the ground, glad that Catherine’s room was on the third floor.

He sprinted away in a nearby alley that he knew the two vigilantes would have a hard time navigating in. He took a sharp turn and bent in an almost impossible angle, squeezing himself in a corner that people would not believe a person could coop into, using the shadows to cover his body even more. He lowered his breathing and stared as two figures entered the dark alley.

“She was just here, she couldn’t have disappeared without us noticing” Robin’s frustrated voice rang through the night.

“She accidentally left the injection on the patient’s bed so we have a clue on her identity. Let’s go now, you have school tomorrow” Batman told Robin.

Tim didn’t wait too long for the two figures to disappear, he came out from his hiding place and called for Teekl.

_ ‘I left you for a few minutes and you almost got caught. What about the injection you left?’  _ Teekl let a disapproving ‘meow’ as she dropped down from one of the side building’s ledges.

“I’ve been careful and I made sure to encase my body in frost so my fingerprints are not on anything I touched. They needed the residual antidote too”

He offered his shoulder to Teekl, who hopped and balanced herself unto.  _ ‘They saw your figure, child’  _ Teekl reminded him.

Tim made an amused smile “They would be finding for a girl that doesn’t exist then”

:

It was another chilly night in Gotham and snow was heavily falling. Tim was giving the last of the supplies he prepared for the street kids in Crime Alley.

“You shouldn’t go out this late at night, I don’t want you to freeze to death” Tim whispered as he gave a thick blanket and paper bag full of sandwiches and juice boxes to Charlie.

“I really don’t get why you’re being so kind to us. You’re obviously younger than most of us, Red” Charlie turned to look at Tim but was unsurprised that the child was gone.

After almost two months of giving supplies and providing minor protection to them, Tim was named as “Red”, the child ghost of Crime Alley who provided and protected the street kids and poor workers. His name was made by the kids since the only visible feature on Tim’s hood-covered figure was his dark red domino mask.

Currently, Red was sitting over a ledge alone since Teekl was off to do her business. He was overlooking a construction site located in between Crime Alley and The Bowery.  _ ‘The building is almost done’  _ Tim thought to himself  _ ‘With this, most of the street kids would have a place to stay in and they’ll get the chance of gaining an education.’  _ Tim took his time, mind wandering off to the time he proposed this to his parents.

_ “You wish to open a building for those incapable and fund them with several Drake Auctions?” Janet asked Tim as she looked at the very detailed proposal Tim prepared. _

_ Jack stared at the papers with bewilderment “Kiddo, what made you decide to do this?” _

_ Tim straightened himself up, standing like ‘CEO Timothy Wayne’ and stared at his parents with business eyes. “I believe we could benefit from this in both ways. While I was sorting through previous documents on our assets, I noticed our over-expense on non-contracted workers. If we open the planned building then we could educate them and have them come work for us with a proper contract or even have them feel indebted to us since they’ll live without having to survive on scraps.” _

_ Jack and Janet shared a glance before Jack inquired “Are you sure about this, Kiddo?” _

_ “I’ve detailed the necessary budget and locat- _

_ “Timothy” Janet cut through, stopping Tim mid-speech. _

_ “Me and your Mother don’t have anything against your idea. In fact, it’s a brilliant one” Jack started before he stared at Tim with a proud smile “We just wanted to make sure that you really wanted to do this” _

_ Tim couldn’t hold in the smile that he made “I really want to do this” he said with determination, his CEO mask disappearing. _

_ Jack and Janet both smirked as Janet stated “We’ll make the necessary calls then” _

Due to his parents’ budget, the construction of the building commenced immediately and their connections with architects and workers enabled it to be almost finished in just two months.  _ ‘Father and Mother would most likely rule the world if they wanted to’  _ Tim took one more glance at the building under construction before leaping off the ledge. He still had one more stop before he'd rest for the night.

While he was on his way to his last destination, Tim instinctively dodged a body that was flung in his direction.  _ ‘A gang fight?’  _ he observed the brawlers from a hidden distance, already having a feeling that  _ they _ would come.

A shout from one of the gang members was heard “The damn bats are here!”

Tim watched as Batman, Robin and Batgirl joined the fight. The gang members most likely made a silent truce and decided to target the same prey. The problem is they made the wrong prey.

It took around fifteen minutes before the vigilantes knocked out most of the members. Batman pursued the other members that tried to escape, leaving Batgirl and Robin to tie up the unconscious.

_ ‘I wonder if their paranoia is not that severe as back then. Am not really hiding my presence’  _ Tim thought before he suddenly tensed and mentally screamed  _ ‘They had back-up! Fuck they’re going to be outnumbered’ _

Batgirl and Robin noticed the incoming assailants and prepared themselves for the rough battle but were frozen in shock when they felt the air getting denser and denser. The back-up goons started to breathe heavily before they collapsed one by one.

“What th- What just happened?” Robin asked.

“The air suddenly got denser but since we’re used to such conditions, we were barely affected.” Batgirl answered “But how did it suddenly get denser?”

The two were left to ponder on what caused the sudden change in weather, failing to notice a black figure leaping over the rooftops.

:

_ ‘You’re quite reckless this few days’  _ Tim heard Teekl in his head as he continued towards his planned location.

“I admit that it was an impulsive decision. I didn’t want them to get hurt, Dick and Babs were obviously outnumbered and would not get out of the fight without more bruises than usual. If I didn’t interfere, they would be in more pain and Bruce would beat himself over for leaving them” Tim explained as he stopped in front of the abandoned theatre.

Teekl peered at the theatre entrance in wonder  _ ‘I don’t sense any presence inside’ _

_ ‘Me too. Where is Jason?’  _ Tim tried to further expand his magic’s radius. After a few minutes, he felt a presence a few streets over and he quickly rushed towards it  _ ‘His heartbeat is very faint’ _

Tim stopped in front of a heap of snow and he was grateful that due to the excessive weather in Gotham’s winter, cameras were shut down.  _ He was acting on impulse again _ . He flicked his hand and watched as the snow slowly melted off, showing the body of a small boy.

“Jason” Tim muttered as he quickly princess carried the cold and thankfully just unconscious boy before he sprinted towards the theatre in his fastest speed, Teekl following him easily.

He softly placed Jason in the piled up blankets that he left weeks prior. “What the hell was he doing outside?” Tim asked out loud as he placed his cold hand on Jason’s forehead. He quickly casted absorption -  _ a spell that transfers the injury or pain of the person to the caster  _ \- and ignored the cold that entered his body, it’s fuel for his mana anyways. He stopped once he noticed colour coming back to Jason’s cheeks.

“You’ve been busy, brat” Klarion’s voice echoed through the darkened theatre.

He glanced back at Klarion “Have you finished your errand?”

“Ha. It was easy as pie, I only got sentenced to oblivion again” Klarion answered with a scoff before tossing a small box “They should’ve made it harder to escape, then this would be more valuable” 

Catching the small box, Tim opened it and looked at Klarion with a delicately raised brow.

Klarion smirked “Advance Happy Birthday Brat!”

“It’s beautiful” Tim lifted the gleaming sapphire earring. It had a simple stud design with details complimenting the pastel of the stone.

“It’s not only for the eyes but it’ll keep your magic hidden from magic users” Klarion explained “You may conceal your presence and magic well but some users have sharper eyes, like you”

“Thanks” Tim smiled as he wore the jewelry on his left ear, feeling his magic aura dilute to almost none.

“Teekl would’ve killed me if I didn’t get it. She’s still a lady with taste in such things” Klarion added as Teekl, perched on Klarion’s shoulder, sounded an agreeing ‘meow’.

“Admit it. You were also worried about me” Tim teased.

“What arrogance!” Klarion sputtered before he shifted the topic. “By the way, what’s with the whole get-up?” He pointed at Tim’s attire since it’s his first time seeing Tim out in the night.

“I was patrolling around so I’m ‘Red’ as of the moment and as for Jason...I found him unconscious a few streets away, reason I will find out soon.” Tim explained as he took a quick check at Jason, glad that signs of steady recovery were seen.

“When are you planning on introducing yourself as their frontline soldier?”

Tim sighed as he stared at Klarion with tired eyes “Honestly, I have no intentions of interfering in their lives again. I can perfectly protect them from the shadows and just make sure they live without as much pain.”

“And what happens when they want to find you?”

“That wouldn’t be necessary”

“Why so?”

“Because they wouldn’t need me afterwards anymore” Tim genuinely answered. 

_ ‘A soldier receives honour after death, how long will you see yourself as something disposable?’ _ Klarion stared at Tim with a hidden worried glance.  _ ‘Although It would be better if he stopped treating himself as a soldier for them, I won’t be able to change his mind right now while he’s dead focus on his plans’ _ He knew Tim would continue on dodging his question so he’ll put it on hold for the time being.

“What’s next on your agenda then?” Klarion asked while watching Tim grab a chessboard from a dimension rift. He let out a small whistle “I’m not even surprised that you have your own dimension space now”

“Which means lesser things you can brag about” Tim commented as he moved the black chess pieces on the board, the Queen towards the Knight and the Rook four spaces from the King.

“You’re gonna be busier from now on” Klarion remarked, watching the pieces being moved by Tim “I suppose Boy Wonder would be expecting a sibling soon”

Tim smiled as he thought of his little ballerina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all could already guess who’s coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned for it soon!!!


End file.
